Defiance
by DreamVolt9
Summary: Masters and their servants are not supposed to be friends, or gods forbid more than that. But life can have other ideas, and a Nohrian Prince and his maid find themselves being carried down its current together, in danger and in love. One-shot. Drabble-ish.


Corrin loved to surprise her. When he noticed her sweeping in the kitchen on a humdrum day, he'd creep up behind her, slowing his breathing and tiptoeing with his bare feet. She'd shout in surprise as she was suddenly jolted out of motion, her broom falling to the ground with a loud CLACK. She'd pretend to be upset for a moment at the interruption of her work, only to sink into his embrace.

"Hey there cutie."

 _Your maid is your servant. She is your employee. She is not your friend._

Felicia loved to comfort him. When she noticed a familiar voice, distraught and weeping, coming from the crack of a door in a darkened room, she'd know her duty. He'd be blinded by the light of the open doorway, quickly try to hide his tears he shed for his lost mother, only to feel a pair of arms wrap around his chest.

"I'm here for you."

 _You are his tool. You do nothing more than follow his orders. Is that clear?_

Corrin loved to carry her. At the end of the day when he'd see her asleep against the wall in the clean kitchen, next to a sack full of broken charred dishes. He'd lift her in his arms and walk lightly, sure not to wake her. She'd open her eyes to the blurry image of his chin as she felt the touch of his lips on her forehead, her body resting on a comfy bed.

"Please don't overwork yourself."

 _Leave her to her mistakes. She deserves no more than her ineptitude._

Felicia loved to protect him. On the battlefield, she would never leave his side. She would hear a loud grim yell behind her. She'd see the horrible glimmer of steel barreling towards the back of his neck, knowing it meant seconds before the axe brought his death. But the foe would have no forewarning of the sudden cold at his throat, suffocating every breath, before noticing the sharp pain of a dagger piercing his skin, in the clutch of a seething maid, as darkness crept on his eyes.

But she was late.

She screamed as she beheld the gash on her master's back, a grave wound delivered with the defiant mortal gasp of the enemy. No more thoughts entered her mind as she pulled out her staff and set to desperate work, fighting every second to keep her focus and hope as she soothed his slashed body with magic. The specter of her master's death fast approached again.

"Don't leave me… Please…"

 _Protect him with your life._

Corrin loved to see her face. He would think of all of her blunders, and her earnest frown at her seeming inability to overcome failure. He loved seeing her harden her face, refuse to give up, and keep going. He loved to see her radiant smile when she managed to cook a meal without burning anything, when she managed to mend a shirt without stabbing herself with a needle. He could only think of that smile as pain racked his body. That smile began to fade along with everything else. Dreams fell apart. Images smeared into graying colors as his subconscious inched closer and closer to the black.

Then he saw nothingness.

Distant voices murmured. They rumbled low, words unintelligible, thrumming. He was unable to move in what felt like paralyzing cold, his vision only seeing blackness. It felt like eternity passed before the murmuring voices gradually grew louder. He was still stuck, so he listened. They grew even louder, ringing in his ears. As he could better hear, he learned that it was only one person talking, babbling almost, with a shaky voice. But then finally a glint of light appeared before his eyes. And that too also grew.

A blurry picture emerged, and he only needed to see the chestnut smudge of hair and the white headband sitting upon it and those ocean-green eyes before he knew he could speak.

"I love you." He croaked.

 _She is your maid, so it is your authority to fire her. We heavily recommend it. We'll keep her sister and find you someone more competent._

Felicia loved to watch him wake. In the past, she and her sister Flora would always be the ones to wake him up with a bit of cold from their hands and some cheering to start the day. They'd tease him as he straightened out his messy hair and rubbed his eyes, telling him there's much work to do.

But today there would be no teasing.

He stirred, and she yelped. Once again thoughts left her as she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and squealed. A week had passed and she never left his side for a moment, tending to his wound around the clock, and she slept at his bedside. Now, her heartbeat slowed and her muscles relaxed as her tears of relief stained his shoulder.

"I've never been more scared… I love you so much."

 _If you invade his personal space, his highness will likely have you executed. Distance between a lord and his servants is healthy for the kingdom. You do want your country to be healthy, right?_

They loved to be near each other. And no country in the world would divide them.


End file.
